


The Old College Tie

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Nancy knew that she was going to meet new people when she went to college. She just didn’t expect to pull together an entire pack before the first day of class was over.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	The Old College Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for the bad pun in the title!!
> 
> Written for Day 2 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580).
> 
> This story uses the same ABO pack structure as [Forever’s Gonna Start Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152801), but is not a sequel to that fic by any means.
> 
> Warnings: discussion of past non con, omega verse dubcon, hints of a plot

The day Nancy moved into the dorm her freshman year of college she met a lot of new people. Most of the other students in the building were Betas. Alphas like her were spread out across the building, a few rooms full of Betas separating them so there (hopefully) wouldn’t be any fights for territory. The Betas on Nancy’s floor were all female, and though she caught one or two with compatible scents, mostly she was just excited to make new friends. It was weird, though, having no Omegas around. Nancy was used to having her mother and her brother nearby. She’d known before coming to State that Omegas had their own (highly secure) dorm at the Eastern edge of campus. When Nancy thought about walking by there, just so she could fill her nostrils with Omega scent, she realized her rut was closer than she had planned for it to be. 

Maybe now was a good time to start drafting notes to her professors, so they would be ready to go once she needed to stay in her dorm for a day to get through it. Nancy went through a rough draft in her head as she stood in the cafeteria line, and was so distracted, she almost ran right into someone at the soda fountain. “Sorry!”

“Hey, no worries,” the other student said, giving Nancy a friendly smile. As they both filled their cups, he asked, “So, what floor are you on? I hear the girls up on sixth are having a party tonight.”

“I’m on four,” she told the guy, trying to scent him as subtly as possible. “I’m Nancy.”

“Steve,” he told her, setting his full drink on his tray. “I’m up on seven. It’s a pretty great view from up there.”

“Yeah?” Nancy asked, fairly sure she knew where this was going. She’d had a girlfriend during high school, but never a boyfriend. The Beta guys at her high school had never wanted an Alpha girlfriend, and the one Omega boy in her class had been completely chemically incompatible with her. Steve smelled like a Beta, but _good_ , too. Compatible. 

Nancy wondered if he was one of the guys who would freak out when he realized she was an Alpha. 

“Yeah.” Steve smiled again. “Maybe you should come up and see it sometime.”

The grin that sprang on Nancy’s face was unintentional. She asked him, “Are you eating with anyone?”

“Not unless you’re offering,” he replied, his charming smile making Nancy’s heart flutter in her chest. 

“I’m offering.” 

“Then I accept.”

They sat in a corner of the dining room, covering the basics (hometown, major, hobbies). As dinner wound down, though, Nancy knew she’d have to tell Steve before things got too much farther. “Hey, just so we’re on the same page here, I’m an Alpha.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Steve said, reaching across the table and squeezing Nancy’s hand. He smiled. “Still want to see that view?”

“Sure.”

Steve’s room was neater than Nancy would have thought from his easy-going demeanor, but it fit the perfect swoop in his hair and the fashion-forward clothes. The view _was_ pretty nice, but Nancy couldn’t stand dithering around, waiting to get to the point. She asked him, “Wanna make out?”

Steve laughed and said, “I thought you’d never ask!”

At the first brush of his lips against hers, Nancy inhaled the scent of his skin, shivering at how good it made her feel. She kissed him back and twisted her fingers into his hair. They ended up with Steve sitting on his bed and Nancy straddling his lap. She hadn’t gotten to do _this_ with her high school girlfriend. 

When Nancy’s hard on pressed against Steve’s, she was a little worried that he was going to freak out, but he didn’t. He pulled her closer and licked her lower lip. Nancy groaned against his mouth and rocked her hips.

Then Steve backed off. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Nancy’s and panting roughly. This was it. This was where he was going to tell her that it had been fun, but that he preferred his Alphas a little more masculine.

Except he didn’t. He said, “I don’t want to just do the hook up thing. I want a relationship. A pack.”

Nancy's heart swelled with affection. "I want that too," she told Steve, giving him one more kiss before climbing out of his lap and sitting on the bed next to him. It was difficult to ignore her needs this close to rut, but she was an adult, fully capable of doing so. "Want to, I don't know, watch a movie or something?"

"Or just talk," Steve suggested, smiling and turning to face her completely. "When you were little, what did you want to grow up to be?"

Nancy laughed at the question, but turned to better face Steve as well. She reached over and played with the fingers of one of his hands for a moment, saying, "I wanted to grow up to be Superman." Grinning at the way her answer made Steve laugh, Nancy asked him, "What about you?"

"It was a different thing every week," he said, with a self-deprecating little scoff. "Astronaut, construction worker, baker, and for a little while there, someone who made ice cream as a living."

"Oooh, what happened to all your lofty goals?" Nancy asked him, taking a slightly deeper breath and filling her nose with his scent. 

"I got a job in an ice cream shop one summer. It was not nearly as much fun as I thought it would be!" Steve sighed. "Now I'm here, majoring in business because my _dad_ wants me to."

"What do you want to do?" Nancy watched Steve's face as he shook his head.

"I really, really don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "I suppose there's a little time left to figure it out. A year or so before we have to start declaring majors."

Nodding, Nancy lifted Steve's hand and kissed his fingers, watching the way he blushed and smelling the way his scent got stronger. "You've got time."

Clearing his throat, Steve asked, "You said you were majoring in English, right?"

"Right." Nancy fought the urge to move closer to Steve again. It was just a rutting urge and she had to ignore it. Steve wanted to take things slower, and Nancy knew that it was a good idea. "I'm not exactly sure what one does with an English major, besides become an English professor and write books that do terribly. But, it's my best subject, so that's at least someplace to start."

"My best subject was always gym," Steve said, his grin telling her he was joking. Mostly.

Nancy laughed. "I think I was the only Alpha at my high school who hated gym class."

Nodding, Steve told her, "We had a couple of those. I…" He looked away for a second before lifting his chin and pointing to a lighter-colored line underneath it. A scar. "Had a run-in with one of them last year. A real bastard Alpha male who hated how popular I was."

"Jesus," Nancy muttered, wondering just how popular Steve had been. Nancy hadn't been popular in high school at all. She'd had a small group of friends, and her girlfriend, Barb, but that was it. "Did he get in trouble for hurting you?"

"Not really." Steve rolled his eyes. "He had all the Beta and Omega ladies in the school office drooling over him, including the principal. It was disgusting, really."

Nancy hummed in agreement. She spent a long moment before asking him, "Did you have a pack? While you were in high school?"

“No,” Steve said. “I dated a few people, but nothing ever really…turned into a pack.”

“Yeah,” Nancy said, thinking of her short-lived relationship with Barb. “I know how that goes.”

Shifting a little closer, Steve grinned and said, “Hey, we don’t have to talk about that. We’re in college now! Time for a fresh start.”

Nancy smiled back and pulled him into another kiss. 

~*~

The first day of classes, Jonathan Byers had to take a few deep breaths before he left his dorm and headed to his first lecture. He’d showered right before getting dressed, putting on lots of deodorant in hopes of dulling the obvious scent of his impending heat. The inconvenient timing irked him, but there wasn’t much to be done for it. People understood, at least according to all the Omega orientation presentations he’d been subjected to over the past few days. He had everything he needed to weather it alone stashed in a kit in his room. 

He had every intention of using the kit too, until he sat down in his history lecture and breathed in. The girl sitting in front of him was an Alpha, a really chemically compatible one, too, based on her smell. 

Well, Jonathan had never had an Alpha, and he wasn’t going to start now. Not after what had happened this time last year, with Billy. Jonathan tried not to shudder.

As the professor entered the classroom, the girl in front of Jonathan turned around, nose up like she’d caught a scent she liked. Jonathan tried to look as boring as possible. If the girl figured out where his scent was coming from, she didn’t have enough time to do anything about it. The professor started speaking and Jonathan tried his best to listen. 

After class was over, Jonathan tried to escape, but he got stuck behind several other students. The girl from in front of him caught up, and said with a big smile. “Hi! I’m Nancy.”

“Hey,” Jonathan said, taking a second before realizing he should probably introduce himself. “I’m Jonathan.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, walking with him as he left the lecture hall. “I was wondering if…” She trailed off before saying, “Never mind. You look busy. See you next time.”

Okay, well now Jonathan felt rude. Slowing down a little, he told her, “I’m not busy. I just—” Jonathan told himself that most Alphas were nice. He’d just encountered one on the wrong end of a hormone attack one time. They weren’t all like that. He gave Nancy a careful smile. “What were you wondering?”

Smiling back, Nancy said, “Oh, I was just wondering if you might want a study buddy for History class. I always study better with a friend, and I get that not everyone does, but I thought I’d ask…”

Lord help him, she was an Alpha who was cute. And so small. She was so entirely different from Billy—hell, from any Alpha Jonathan had ever met. Jonathan was nodding before he consciously made the decision to accept her offer. He told her, “I, um, don’t _know_ if I study better with a friend. I always kind of did it on my own before.”

“It’s so much better,” she insisted with a grin, moving half a step closer as they walked. “How much time do you have before your next class?”

Jonathan took a breath as he tried to remember, and got a nose full of her spicy, musky Alpha scent. It had that sharp edge to it that meant she was getting close to rut. A deep flare of want formed a knot at the bottom of his stomach. He’d never smelled someone as compatible with him before. It was almost like there was something familiar about her, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Trying to think about his class schedule, and having trouble because of just how clouded his mind was feeling, Jonathan slowed to a stop outside the Humanities building. He got out of the walkway and pulled open his backpack, finding the schedule he’d copied down from his paperwork. “Um. I have like three hours before my next lecture.” He looked at Nancy and frowned. “We just have one reading to do for History before Wednesday. Why do you want—?”

He stopped short when he noticed Nancy scenting the air. 

“Maybe we should steer clear of each other until after?” Jonathan suggested. “You’re not in much of a studying state at all today, are you?”

Nancy put a hand to her forehead and scrunched up her face with embarrassment. “Oh my god, I am so sorry! I’m acting like some shit-for-brains who just presented, aren’t I? _Jesus_.”

Jonathan couldn’t help but chuckle a little at her fervent apology. “First day of college, there’s gotta be a learning curve, right?”

With a smile, Nancy nodded and gave a snort of amusement. Pointing to Jonathan’s schedule, Nancy took out her own and handed it to Jonathan before turning her back to him. It seemed like she couldn’t even _look_ at him without getting turned on. “Just tell me if we’ve got any more classes together. Or if we’re in the same building at the same time. So I can mentally prepare myself.”

Jonathan took a look at both schedules, quickly realizing, “We’re in the same Literature lecture this afternoon. _And_ quiz section tomorrow.”

“Holy shit, really?” she asked, turning around and moving close enough to look at both schedules. As she looked at them, Jonathan couldn’t help but breathe in. 

Despite being outside, in somewhat of a breeze, Nancy’s scent was strong enough to make Jonathan’s mouth water. Even though his heat wasn’t supposed to hit for another week, he felt like he was crashing into it headfirst. Without really meaning to, he leaned closer and put his nose to the scent gland under the corner of her jaw. Breathing her in at point blank range, Jonathan felt like he was caught in a riptide, being pulled down, down, down…

“ _Shit_ ,” Nancy whispered with a sigh. She grasped Jonathan by the shoulder and set him at arm’s length away from her. “Not here! _Jesus_! Can I take you back to my room?” Shaking her head, she asked, “Or get another Omega here to bring you back to yours?”

Looking around at where they were—on campus, in _public_ —and feeling the unmistakable first pangs of what had to be an _induced_ heat, Jonathan figured he’d might as well find out what a heat was like with an Alpha. He wasn’t a _virgin_ , but his only relationship had been with a Beta, with _just_ a Beta, and right now his curiosity was overwhelming his anxiety over the matter. 

Panting hard, Jonathan put his schedule back in his bag, got it over his shoulder, and put his hand in Nancy’s. “ _Your room_.”

Nancy groaned and went up onto her toes, giving him a quick kiss before dropping away again. It felt like an unforgivable wrong that she wasn’t letting him kiss her back and taste her, but then they were hurrying across campus, hand-in-hand. 

As they got to the dorm and took the stairs up to Nancy’s room, Jonathan noticed how lax the security was here, compared to his building. The outer doors were just open to anyone, as were the stairwells. Jonathan needed a key for both at his place. 

They went up a few flights of stairs and then crashed along the hallway, until they got to Nancy’s door. _This_ one she needed a key for. Feeling like he was about to crawl out of his overheated skin, Jonathan brushed back Nancy’s hair and kissed her scent gland once, before licking it.

“Nnnghh,” she said, getting the door open and pulling Jonathan through with a hand clutched around one of the straps of his backpack. Then she closed the door and locked it. 

Jonathan dropped his backpack to the ground and took Nancy by the face, finally, _finally_ getting to properly kiss her on the lips. She tasted _incredible._ Sweet and spicy, with a kick that made his heart pound and his pussy gush and ache with want. He pushed at Nancy’s clothes, getting her sweater off, and then pushing his hands under the tank top she had on underneath. 

Nancy took Jonathan’s shirt, pulling it up over his head with the ease of someone a good foot taller than her. Smiling against her lips, Jonathan admitted, “I’m not used to being the taller one.”

“Shit, you don’t have an Alpha back home or anything, do you?” she asked, holding him with both hands on his face. 

Jonathan shook his head. “No. There was just a Beta guy before, but we broke up a long time ago. No Alphas.”

Letting Jonathan take off her tank top, Nancy sighed. “Oh, good. I don’t want to be a homewrecker because of stupid hormones.”

Jonathan laughed and kissed her again. They made their way the two steps over to the bed, Jonathan sitting down on it and looking up at Nancy. He asked her, “What about you? You have an Omega? A pack?”

“No other Omegas,” Nancy assured him, putting her hands on Jonathan’s shoulders and using her thumbs to rub the scent glands under the corners of his jaw. She said something else, but Jonathan lost it in the haze of pleasure that wrapped around him at her touch.

He pulled Nancy closer, tilting his head up so he could kiss her again, his hands reaching for the clasp of her bra. Unfortunately, having never undone one before, he couldn’t do it by feel. Before he could make a frustrated noise or apologize or anything, Nancy had the bra off and on the floor. He had no idea how to judge her tits, having never seen a pair in person, but they seemed lovely, and when he cupped one in his hand as they kissed, it was soft.

Then, feeling impatient, Jonathan reached for the waistband of Nancy’s pants, undoing the button and pulling them down around her hips. He wrapped his hand around her underwear-clad cock, groaning at how hard she was, and how much he wanted her. “Please,” he sighed, squirming in his drenched boxers. “Please?”

Shimmying out of her pants and underwear, until she was gloriously naked in front of him, Nancy kissed Jonathan again before saying, “Don’t worry, Jonathan. I’ll take care of you.”

Fuck. He believed her. 

But then she _left him_.

He told himself to chill out when she only went as far as her closet, pulling down a shoebox. She set it on her dresser and opened it, pulling out a box of condoms. “Ah ha!”

Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh. An hour ago, he was sitting in history class planning out his first semester of college, and now he was going into heat with an Alpha who seemed ready to see him through it. Figuring he didn’t have anything to hide or be ashamed of, Jonathan kicked off his shoes and started undoing his pants. He got them all the way off just before Nancy kissed him again, her chest hot against his as she covered him with her body.

Nancy’s condom-covered cock slipped against Jonathan’s at the base of his stomach and he shuddered, groaning against her mouth. 

Her lips brushing his, Nancy asked, “Can I?”

Jonathan wasn’t exactly sure what she was asking permission to do, but he said, “Yeah, yes!” anyway.

Nancy leaned back, reaching down to guide her cock into him. She pushed in slowly, breathing in little gasps. Jonathan felt the moment his full heat hit him, making his whole body feel flushed, on fire. He clenched his stomach, tilting his hips to change Nancy’s angle and…

“Ohhhhh,” Jonathan groaned. Nancy’s cock slid across his G-spot and split him open in one long, slow thrust. When she bottomed out, she held there, looking down at him with this intense stare that made Jonathan shiver. “Nancy?” he whispered.

She smiled at him, but there was a little bit of a growl in her throat when she drew out and slammed back in. It felt like his whole body was on fire, the heat consuming him, the only thing left the feeling of Nancy moving inside him. 

She reached for Jonathan, pulling him close enough to kiss. Then she turned his head and licked a broad stripe across the scent gland under his jaw, her hips stuttering as she tasted him. Jonathan dug his fingers into her back, holding Nancy close and baring his neck for her even further. He _wanted_ her to bite down, to claim him even though they barely knew each other. It felt like he’d never meet someone who made him feel like Nancy did. Even if he tried out all the Alphas in the world, he would only want her, only need her.

“Jonathan,” she whispered in his ear. “You feel so good, baby.” She reached down between them, spreading the precome leaking from his cock down his shaft. Her hand wasn’t as expert as Jonathan expected, given how perfect she was with her cock, but Jonathan didn’t care, because he was suddenly and completely consumed with pleasure. He came and came and came, holding onto Nancy and blacking out.

When he came to, Nancy was resting on his chest, breathing evenly. There was a tight feeling in his pussy and Jonathan realized what must have happened. “You knotted?” he asked her, using one hand to brush some stray hair out of her face.

“Mm, sorry,” she said, her words slurring a little as she appeared to wake up out of a doze. “By the time I thought to ask it was too late. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Jonathan shifted his hips a bit before shaking his head. “No. Feels nice.” He stretched his arms out and yawned. Checking the time on his watch, he said, “I think we’re gonna miss the Lit lecture.”

Nancy giggled, pressing her face against Jonathan’s neck and inhaling deeply. “Ugh, you smell so good. I could breathe you in forever.”

Jonathan bared his neck for her again, murmuring, “You don’t smell so bad yourself.”

She giggled again, rubbing one hand up and down his arm, like she was comforting him, settling his nerves, petting him. Despite how abruptly this had happened, he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt as relaxed as he did at that second. It made him kind of regret all the times he’d insisted to his mother that he would never date an Alpha. He tilted Nancy’s face up toward him again, kissing her slowly, savoring it. 

Her knot went down as they kissed, and when Nancy pulled out, Jonathan felt almost lonely, even though she was still in his arms. Maybe it was her rut, but she let Jonathan hold her close, just being together for long slow minutes while their bodies cooled down before ramping back up again. 

“I was trying to tell you earlier,” Nancy said, sliding to the side and propping up her head with one arm, “I’m sort of seeing a Beta. Nothing official. We just met on Friday, but we like each other. Did you want me to ask him to come over later? See if we want him to help?”

Another someone new? Jonathan shook his head. “This situation is crazy enough as it is.” seeing the way Nancy’s face fell, Jonathan promised her, “I’ll meet him after, with a clear head.”

She nodded. “I suppose the first day of classes isn’t exactly the best time to form a pack.”

“Speaking of classes,” Jonathan said, giving Nancy one last kiss before sitting up. He wasn’t sure how long this clarity was going to last. “We should call our professors. Oh! And I have to call my RA.”

“Your RA? Why?” Nancy asked as Jonathan got out of bed and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

Shaking his head as he opened his bag and took out a folder, Jonathan said, “It’s stupid. They treat us like children who can’t protect themselves.”

“Us?” Nancy asked, pulling one of the blankets up to her chest.

“Omegas,” Jonathan replied. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on, even though they were still pretty damp. “Can I borrow your phone?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Nancy said, gesturing to the desk across from her bed. 

Jonathan sat in the chair and opened the orientation folder he’d stashed in his bag. He flipped to the page with the RA numbers and found the right one, dialing it with shaking fingers. His heat was starting to come back already. Shit. 

The phone rang twice before a female voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hi, Lynn? This is Jonathan Byers, from 3B.”

Her voice turning friendlier, Lynn said, “Hey, Jonathan. What’s up? You got a question?”

“Just calling to let you know I went into heat,” Jonathan told her, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment. “I’ll be staying with my alpha until it’s over.”

“Okay, let’s see…” Jonathan heard her flipping through her records. “You don’t have an alpha on file.”

Frustrated by the fact that he was supposed to disclose his private relationships to the people in charge of his housing, Jonathan told her, “Well, I have one now.” Eager to get back to Nancy, to have her knotted in him again, scratching all his itches, Jonathan bounced his leg with nervous energy.

“Okay, what’s their name?” Lynn asked expectantly. 

“Why do you need to know?”

With a frustrated huff, Lynn said, “We’re responsible for your safety, Jonathan. It’s important that we know where you are.”

“Irvine building, 4th floor. I’ll be back when I’m back,” Jonathan told her before slamming down the phone receiver. “Unbelievable!”

Still wrapped in one of the blankets, Nancy came over and sat on the desk. She put a hand in Jonathan’s hair, caressing him gently. Jonathan grasped at Nancy, at her leg, her waist, needing her close again, needing her to fill him up. 

She said, “I’m sorry you have to go through this just to live on campus. It’s not fair.”

“It’s really not,” Jonathan agreed. “No one asks _you_ who you’re sleeping with or when your last rut was.”

Nancy winced. “They did ask what months my rut tends to hit, but that’s to avoid territory issues with the closest Alphas on my floor.”

“But they don’t treat you like an idiot.” Jonathan felt his pulse quicken as he trailed his fingers over the skin on her arm. Then he realized, “Maybe I am an idiot. I don’t even know your last name.”

“It’s Wheeler,” she told him, hopping down from the desk. “I was born in Fort Wayne, Indiana. She leaned close enough to kiss him before dropping down to her knees in front of him. “And I’m the oldest of three.”

“Byers,” he told her, his voice breathy at the way she grasped the waistband of his boxers and raised an eyebrow. Nodding, he managed to tell her, “Hawkins, oldest of two.”

Nancy eased his underwear back off, her nostrils flaring as she breathed. “You smell so good. It’s…”

His heat flaring back to life, Jonathan was fully hard again before she grasped his cock and licked the head. 

“Ohhhhh,” Jonathan groaned, wrapping his fingers around the hand Nancy had on his knee. It had been almost a year since he’d had a romantic partner to do this for him. Not since The Fight.

Pushing that thought out of his head, Jonathan tried to focus on how Nancy was making him feel. Her hot tongue caressed him and her hand stroked down his shaft, spreading a warm electric feeling throughout his body. Then Nancy put her mouth around him and bobbed down for a second before coming back up. Jonathan dropped his head back, eyes slipping closed as he sighed. “Oh! Nancy!”

Pulling off, she muttered, “Taste so good. _Fuck_.”

Jonathan squirmed in the chair until Nancy put her mouth back on him. She bobbed up and down a few times before pressing two fingers into his pussy, stretching him open and hitting all the right spots. 

Jonathan had just enough presence of mind to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle the shout that escaped when he came again. Nancy groaned around his cock and when she looked up at him, her pupils were dilated, making her blue eyes look so much darker. 

Fuck, it wasn’t enough. He needed her inside him, _immediately_.

Jonathan cupped Nancy’s face in his hands, guiding her away from his cock and up to his lips, kissing her deeply. He tasted himself there, sweeter and tangier than when he wasn’t in heat. He stood up, bringing Nancy with him, unable to stop kissing her and licking against her tongue. She growled a little, pressing her cock against his upper thigh, rubbing against him, fingers digging into the meat of his ass.

Helping her stumble over to the bed, Jonathan broke away from her kiss long enough to grab one of the condoms from the box. He unwrapped it with shaking hands before gesturing to Nancy’s cock. “Can I?”

She bit her lip and nodded, watching Jonathan as he rolled the condom down onto her. Fuck, she felt so good. Jonathan couldn’t—

He climbed into her lap and sunk down on her cock, only realizing after the relief of being filled that he hadn’t asked first. His heat was really starting to get the better of him. It just felt so _incredible_ having Nancy inside him. Jonathan lifted up before dropping back down again, a helpless, “Oh!” punched out of him as Nancy thrust up to meet him.

Reaching for him, Nancy said, “C’mere,” sitting up and tilting her head back so she could kiss him as Jonathan rode her. As he sped up, the growl at the back of her throat got louder. 

And then Nancy did _something_ and flipped them, putting Jonathan on his back and fucking him in earnest. Jonathan arched his back and spread his legs, giving Nancy the room she needed to drive into him tirelessly for what felt like _hours_. It was probably only a few minutes, but Jonathan came twice during that time, unable to keep from crying out both times. He hoped Nancy’s neighbors wouldn’t mind.

Then Nancy stilled, resting her forehead on his left shoulder and moaning against his chest. He felt her knot catch at the edge of his pussy when she pressed deeper, locking in as she came. Satisfaction buzzed through Jonathan’s body and he felt some of his heat begin to fade. He held Nancy close, kissing her hair and closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of having her knotted to him.

Jonathan thought as he fell asleep, that he wanted to keep Nancy forever.

~*~

Steve hadn’t made plans with Nancy for the evening after the first day of class, but he wanted to see her, so he figured he’d go knock on her door. As he stepped out of the stairwell onto her floor, he recognized the smell of a very familiar Omega in heat. Shit, he’d been afraid of this. He hadn’t known for sure that Jonathan was coming here to State, but he knew it had been a possibility. Though what he was doing _here,_ on the girl’s floor of an Alpha Beta dorm while in heat was something Steve didn’t understand. Had he met someone over the summer? Did he have a girlfriend?

It was only as Steve got to Nancy’s door that he realized the smell was coming from _Nancy’s_ room. And she was in rut too, wasn’t she? He’d smelled it on her the day they’d met, and he couldn’t say he’d been unaffected. He’d _wanted_ her, wanted her as the Alpha in his life, despite the fact that she was tiny and cute and very unlike all the other Alphas he knew. Then again, maybe he wanted her _because_ of those reasons.

Why hadn’t she told him she had an Omega? Why hadn’t she told him that Omega was _Jonathan Byers_? Why, almost a year after they’d broken up, did Steve still have feelings for Jonathan? It wasn’t fair.

Nancy was supposed to be _Steve’s_ fresh start. Not Jonathan’s! 

Damn it.

Jonathan was the Omega, though. Nancy was sure to pick him over Steve. If the way they smelled together was any indication, they were extremely compatible. Go figure. Yeah, Nancy would choose Jonathan, and together they’d find some other Betas to round out their pack, and Steve would end up alone. 

Steve told himself to turn and walk away, to stop standing there, breathing in their mating scents. He told himself to do it, but he couldn’t quite get his legs to cooperate. He hated how good they smelled together, how much he just wanted to open the door and join them. Steve thought Nancy might react alright if he tried it, especially since she was rutting. But Jonathan?

He’d said he never wanted to see Steve again, and he’d meant it, turning his head away whenever they passed each other in the hall at school. Yeah, Steve should go.

Except, he couldn’t quite forget that summer heat they’d spent together, how needy Jonathan had been. How beautiful. God, Steve _missed_ him, so much. Even after all this time. 

He heard voices from inside the room, and he knew he should go. Nancy’s voice got closer, and Steve knew he should go. And then her door opened. 

Nancy blinked, looking up at him for a second before breaking into a wide grin. “Steve! Hi!” She pounced on him, throwing her arms around the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

 _She tasted like Jonathan_.

“Fuck,” Steve murmured, drawn in by the smell of her, _covered_ in Jonathan’s heat pheromones. His blood ran hot and he could barely breathe and he _wanted_ them so deeply it _hurt_. But he couldn’t imagine Jonathan would want him back. Not even this deeply into his heat. 

He tried to push Nancy away and apologize, but she dragged him by the arm into her room, closing the door behind them. “Jonathan, look! This is the guy I was telling you about!”

Jonathan was laying on Nancy’s bed, covered by one of Nancy’s sheets, though it didn’t do much to hide his (still very alluring) shape. Steve could see the way his presence turned Jonathan from sleepy and fucked out to tense. “Steve?”

“Sorry,” he said to Jonathan, forcing himself to look away from where the sheet was covering his hips. “I didn’t know. I tried to leave.” He pointed back out the door, and then at where Nancy’s hands were still around his arm. 

“You two know each other?” Nancy asked, her eyes on Jonathan, her brow furrowed with concern. She let go of Steve’s arm, and Steve wanted to beg her to put her hands on him again, to make it that much harder to walk away. He didn’t want to walk away. Not in the slightest. But he should.

Clearing his throat, Jonathan told her, “We used to date.”

Steve heard the bitterness there, the way Jonathan meant, “We used to screw around, but Steve got weird when it came to telling his friends about us.”

Steve knew he’d been so stupid back then. He’d known his friends wouldn’t approve of him dating Jonathan. Steve had always been popular, and Jonathan had always been outcast, and after they’d broken up, Steve had told himself that it never would have worked out between them. They were too different. 

And yet here they were, with feelings for the same Alpha, more alike than Steve wanted to admit. He’d bet Jonathan felt similarly, having been adamant about the fact that he was smarter and more cultured than the assholes Steve usually hung out with. He _was_ , but Steve hadn’t ever wanted to admit it.

“Oh,” Nancy said, the realization thick in her voice. “ _Used_ to.”

“Yeah,” Steve admitted. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s not….” Nancy said with a frustrated sigh. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have jumped into this, should’ve talked to you both before… Damn rutting hormones. Sorry.”

“I’ll go,” Steve told them, turning toward the door.

He’d only taken one step when Jonathan asked, “Did you really almost get killed by Billy Hargrove?”

Frowning, Steve turned back and looked at Jonathan, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand holding the sheets around his waist. His chest was flushed from his neck spreading downward and his shoulders were broader than Steve remembered them being. To answer Jonathan’s question, Steve said, “Yeah. But it was too little, too late, right?”

Jonathan shrugged and bit his lip, looking away. 

Confused, Steve asked him, “Wasn’t it?”

“Your friends were really terrible to me,” Jonathan said. “I had nightmares for _months_.”

Steve knew that Billy and Tommy had given Jonathan a hard time. That was the reason he’d tried to fight Billy in the first place. But…? Steve kneeled down at Jonathan’s feet, asking him softly, “You had _nightmares_?”

Jonathan nodded, wiping at the corner of his eye. “They trapped me in a room with Billy. If Mr. Williams hadn’t found them and made them open the door…” 

“No one ever told me about that,” Steve told him. “I mean, I saw that time Billy kissed you in the parking lot, but there was more?”

Jonathan nodded. “It mostly stopped after you fought him, but there were still comments. Rumors.”

“Fuck.” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I swear, no one ever said anything to me. They told me you said you hated me. That you wished I was dead.”

“I did hate you,” Jonathan told him, and it hurt so much to hear that. The only sliver of hope was the past tense he’d used. “Maybe I hated you a little less after you stood up to Billy, but I just couldn’t forgive everything that had happened up to that point.” He huffed angrily. “You treated me like a secret. Like you were ashamed of me!”

Feeling like he was going through the break up again, his chest in so much pain it felt like he was going to die, Steve admitted, “I was an idiot and an asshole. I’m sorry.”

He wanted to ask if Jonathan would ever forgive him, but it wasn’t like it mattered. They were broken up. Jonathan would make Nancy choose one of them, and she’d choose Jonathan, because _who wouldn’t_?

Maybe Steve should just find some Beta to date and never get to be part of a real mating pack. It was what he deserved. 

Jonathan grabbed Steve’s face roughly, in both hands, tilting it up. He was sure he was about to receive one of Jonathan’s famous verbal tirades, when suddenly, Jonathan’s lips were pressed to his. Steve made a noise of surprise, then took a sharp breath through his nose. He might not have had a knot, but Jonathan’s heat pheromones were just as impossible to resist for a Beta like him as they were for any compatible Alpha. 

Steve felt Nancy’s hands on him, too, curled around the bottom of his shirt and tugging upward. She asked, “Is this okay?”

With a nod, Steve broke his kiss with Jonathan just for a second while he said, “Yeah, fuck,” and turned toward her, getting a kiss from her, too. He wasn’t as familiar with the scent of her rutting pheromones, but Steve felt his body responding to them, just the same.

He stood up, intending on joining Jonathan on the bed, but as soon as he did, Jonathan grabbed the belt at his waist and undid it. Then Steve was being shucked of his clothes. 

Jonathan stood and kissed him again, rubbing the scent gland on the right side of Steve’s neck with his thumb. Steve shuddered. He wanted Jonathan so much, but it wasn’t like he could just have what he wanted. Jonathan was in heat, which meant he wasn’t thinking clearly. If they did this now, would he end up regretting it? Breathing hard, Steve caught Jonathan’s head and kept him close, their foreheads pressed together. “Please,” he said to Jonathan. “Please don’t do this unless you’re sure. I can’t stand losing you again.”

Jonathan wrapped his fingers around Steve’s wrists and moved Steve’s hands down to his shoulders before very deliberately tilting his head back and to the side, baring the scent gland on the right side of his neck. Steve’s knees went weak in response, but he took the opportunity while he still could. Leaning in, Steve licked Jonathan’s scent gland, his tongue broad and flat, releasing the euphoric taste of his heat pheromones. Steve groaned at the taste and the feeling of warmth that coursed through him, licking again.

Whimpering, Jonathan squirmed, breaking away, but keeping his hold on Steve’s arm as he laid back on the bed, pulling Steve on top of him. He bared the left side of his neck, letting Steve lick that scent gland too. The taste filled Steve’s mouth and nose and lungs and he barely knew what he was doing anymore, lost in a haze of heat pheromones, thrusting his cock idly against Jonathan’s belly. He wanted Jonathan’s tight, hot pussy around his cock so badly he couldn’t make his mouth form the words to ask for it. 

Steve vaguely heard a ripping noise, and then Nancy growled in his ear as she pushed him off Jonathan and onto the bed. What the—? Had he done something wrong?

Beside him, Jonathan whined, but Nancy told him, “Just a second, baby.” Nancy grasped Steve’s cock and rolled a condom down his shaft, making Steve squirm at how good it felt. For a second he thought Nancy was going to sink down onto him, taking him for herself and away from Jonathan. People always said Alphas were selfish. Except after Nancy gave Steve a kiss, she went to Jonathan’s other side, murmuring to him and getting him to turn away from Steve. 

He got ready to have to deal with _watching_ the two of them before he got his turn, but then Jonathan reached back, pulling Steve close with one arm and tilting his hips back. “Steve! Please!”

“Oh, fuck,” he said when he realized what was being offered to him. “Shit, Jonathan, can I?”

“Yes!” Jonathan and Nancy said at the same time. 

That was all he needed to hear. Reaching down, Steve used his hand to get his cock lined up, and then he pressed nice and slow into Jonathan’s pussy, groaning at the way it felt to be inside him again. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, especially not when he looked over Jonathan and saw Nancy on her back next to him. She gave Jonathan deep, probing kisses and she lifted her right leg up over his legs, fitting Jonathan’s cock into her pussy.

Steve groaned at the sight and grabbed onto Nancy’s leg, helping hold it up as he snapped his hips, making Jonathan, then Nancy cry out. “Do that again,” Nancy ordered, a hint of a growl still in her voice. Steve had always been good at following directions, and so he did. Jonathan’s neck was right in front of his face, and Steve moved his nose closer to Jonathan’s scent gland, inhaling more of his heat pheromones. He smelled so sweet, tangy, _good_. Steve held on as best he could and drove his cock into Jonathan as fast as he could without hurting him. 

And then Steve was done for. He regretted the fact that he’d lasted such a short amount of time, but he figured with all the mating pheromones in the air, he’d get hard again soon. 

As Steve finished coming, Jonathan cried out and clenched around him. Nancy murmured, “There you go,” with such _care_ it took his breath away. Steve knew he was supposed to want to share Jonathan with an Alpha, but he hadn’t been able to picture it until Nancy came along. 

Nancy kissed Jonathan, nice and slow, before sitting up and reaching over to kiss Steve, too. As she pulled away from him, she smiled and murmured. “My boys.” She rubbed her scent gland against Steve’s cheek and jaw, marking him before doing the same to Jonathan. It felt nice, to be wanted and cherished by her. 

She rolled to the side of the bed, picking something up off the floor. It was a new condom, which she unwrapped and rolled onto her cock. Then she rolled Jonathan onto his stomach and lifted his hips, she kneeled between his legs and said, “Wanna knot you again.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jonathan sighed, still looking sleepy and blissed out. He moaned when Nancy pressed into him, but he didn’t open his eyes. 

Steve asked him, “You’re getting close to the end of this heat, aren’t you?”

“Mmm, already,” he said, nodding. 

Standing up, Steve got rid of his used condom and went to stand behind where Nancy was kneeling near the edge of the bed as she slowly pumped in and out of Jonathan. He wrapped his arms around Nancy’s shoulders and upper chest, hugging her and rubbing his cheek against her scent gland. He really loved smelling like her, even just a little bit. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to her, “for taking care of us. For bringing us back together. We needed you.”

She made a soft noise of acknowledgement, but she also leaned back against him, marking him again before baring her neck to him. Aware that he was being given a rare gift, Steve kissed, then licked her scent gland. The feeling of her rut tingled down his spine and made his hand clench at her shoulders. 

Nancy shivered and said, “Need you, Steve, shit! Come on!”

“What do you need me to do?” he asked, unable to stop himself from licking her scent gland again. Oh, he was going to get so addicted to the both of them. 

“Condom,” she growled, snapping her hips against Jonathan and making him cry out. “Fuck me.”

Steve didn’t need to be asked twice. “Holy shit,” he said, fumbling for the box of condoms and pulling one out. He put it on with trembling hands and then stepped close behind Nancy. “Like this?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she said, taking his right arm and wrapping it around her torso, just under her breasts. 

He used his other hand to line himself up, slipping into Nancy’s pussy when she tilted her hips away from Jonathan and toward him. She wasn’t as slick as Jonathan, but she was just as warm, and _tight_. In rhythm with Nancy, Steve pulled back and thrust in again, and she felt even tighter. Jonathan cursed and Nancy stopped moving. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, pressing his nose against Nancy’s neck again. 

Nancy sighed, “Knotting.”

“Oh.” Steve started to pull out, but Nancy had gotten _so_ tight that the friction made him groan. 

Holding his arm around her, Nancy told him, “Keep going.”

“Fuck,” Steve sighed, one of his knees going weak. He regrouped and held onto Nancy, pressing in again. She was so tight it was a bit of a struggle, but it felt amazing. “Hurting you?” Steve asked her, needing to make sure.

“No,” she sighed, moving his hand to her breast. “Feels good.”

As he pressed in again, Steve gently pinched, then pulled on her nipple. Nancy gasped and groaned. “Oh, it feels like I could come again,” she muttered. “Keep…”

Steve sped up, and heard the way Jonathan made little groaning noises everytime he thrust. It was so hot, and Nancy was so beautiful, and Steve wanted to hang in there for her, but he was also _so close_. 

Going for broke, Steve held Nancy close with one arm and used the other to massage her scent gland. She cried out, and the scent hit Steve’s nose and that was it. He came, pressed in tight, listening to Nancy swear and Jonathan sigh.

Pulling out, Steve helped Nancy and Jonathan get situated more comfortably on the bed, still knotted together, before taking off the condom and cleaning up a bit. He kneeled down on the floor next to the bed, putting his face close to Jonathan’s. “How are you doing?”

Jonathan opened his eyes and looked at Steve, a slight smile on his lips. “You still have some making up to do, but that was a good start.”

Steve laughed and kissed him, before whispering, “I still love you. I always did. Never stopped.”

Jonathan made a face, but a second later, he admitted, “I still love you, too.”

Putting her chin on Jonathan’s shoulder, Nancy grinned at Steve. “So far, this has been the best rut of my life.”

“When did you guys start?” Steve asked them, looking out the window and noticing that it was getting dark.

“After our ten am class.” Jonathan reached out, brushing Steve’s hair out of his face. “You let it get long since I saw you last.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, pushing his hands into his hair to try and tame it a little. 

Nancy smiled and told him, “I like it this way.”

“Me too,” Jonathan said. He pulled Steve into a _very_ thorough kiss that left him breathless.

He barely had time to catch his breath before Nancy kissed him as well.

Pulling back, he laughed, crying, “Okay, okay! Jeez. You guys are in a mating cycle. I get it.”

Nancy hid her smile behind Jonathan’s shoulder, which made Steve grin even harder. Jonathan put a hand on his wrist, his smile more subdued, but very much there. It hurt a little bit, knowing that Nancy had been able to make Jonathan satiated, and Steve hadn’t. At least, not by himself. But maybe they would work out this time, now that they had Nancy to balance everything out.

Steve kissed Jonathan again before telling both of them, “I’m going to get dressed and get some food for you guys from the cafeteria. Craving anything in particular?”

Smirking, and with a twinkle in his eye, Jonathan told him, “Wanna suck you off.”

“Jesus.” Steve went lightheaded and had to hold onto the frame of Nancy’s bed so he wouldn’t fall over. “I forgot how forward you get during heat.”

“You should eat, though,” Nancy told Steve, cupping his face in one of her hands. “We need you to help keep us going.”

Nodding, Steve fumbled around for his clothes, dressing quickly as he said, “I’ll be back really quick. Promise.”

“Oh!” Nancy said as he reached the door. “We might need more condoms, if you have any. Or could get some.”

Thinking about the rate they’d gone through them in the past hour, Steve nodded. “Yeah, yep. I’m on it.”

He whistled a bit as he walked down the hallway toward the elevators. When the elevator doors opened, one of his floormates, Jeff, was already inside. Steve got into the elevator, and Jeff sniffed once. Then he held out his fist for a bump, saying, “Dude! Already?”

Steve bumped him back with a grin, saying, “Yeah. Craziest thing. My Omega and I found an Alpha, first day of class.”

“Didn’t know you had an Omega.” Jeff shrugged.

“Yeah,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t really want to explain the break up and everything, so he said, “It’s been a while since we were able to get together.” 

The elevator doors opened and Jeff gestured him forward. “You go first, buddy. We all know it’s not a good idea to keep an Omega in heat waiting.”

“No,” Steve said, giving Jeff a grateful nod. “It’s really not!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
